


Alliances

by Vaecordia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Study, F/M, International Relations, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Relationship Study, Style experiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaecordia/pseuds/Vaecordia
Summary: Enemies are cheap; allies are cheaper.





	Alliances

**Author's Note:**

> Discord is a... special place. I blame the shrimp brigade.

Enemies are cheap; allies are cheaper. Alfred knows that. He doesn’t mind it so much anymore. At least it’s what he tells himself when he’s spread out on his back, ready to satisfy his allies as best he can, as best he knows how to. He settles with taking what they have to give, and settles with studying each of them on their own. His allies are different, and he knows those differences almost by heart.

South Korea is one of the few who doesn't have any ulterior motives. He's so young, younger than Alfred, he's not even a century old. Korea thinks Alfred's a cool guy, maybe, or maybe he's just a bit lonely, isolated like that on the peninsula. Alfred tries to make the most of it, but it's not easy when the world's on his mind.

Germany recovered quite fast after the last century - he tries to hide his pride, but Alfred can see flashes of it. And it shows; Germany likes Alfred under him, powerless. He knows not to abuse it, and Alfred trusts him enough not to.

Romano wants nothing to do with Alfred and his _depravity_ , but Feliciano enjoys his company. He's flighty - sometimes he won't even ask for Alfred to stay the night, instead spending time together at a restaurant or one of his plays. Alfred finds it nice.

Israel enjoys control, but in a roundabout way. She lets Alfred set the pace, but it's always on her terms. He knows this. He lets her. He doesn't have anything against it - it sometimes just irritates him when she wants to completely change the tone. But he doesn't complain, because she's valuable.

(It's the older ones that Alfred always finds himself most powerless at the hands of. Naturally, they're always more experienced and like to think they know better than Alfred, but they still let Alfred rule the world on his terms as long as he's there to let them mark and fuck him how they want.)

Japan is more flexible. Sometimes, he lets Alfred top - perhaps it's their post-war routine that still stuck to this day. Alfred doesn't think Japan exactly wants to take control. He knows Japan is still very much under American control, and as much as Alfred wants to deny it, he can see that.

Saudi Arabia loves to see him the morning after, with marks littering his golden skin - Arabia has a thing for his complexion, and Alfred can understand why. After all, the black gold coursing in his veins can get dull. Arabia just enjoys the taste of the word.

He's trying, with Iran, he's trying - he made deals with her, but it's still tense. And it usually ends with him laying under her, and she's telling him what it is she wants. He doesn't always listen, if ever, but he pretends to, and he lets her be.

Turkey's a strange one. He's another former empire, and he's one who enjoys control. Turkey doesn't have much interest in world affairs as long as his corner of the world is safe. Alfred doesn't think Turkey likes him very much - it's usually fast and dirty, and usually with Alfred on his hands and knees (maybe Turkey just doesn't like seeing his western face, or maybe it's just how it's a reminder of whom he's exactly sleeping with. Alfred doesn't care to know. He's only there to comply).

He knows France likes to hear him - the pleasure for France comes from the pleasure of his partner; as long as Alfred enjoys it and makes it known, so will Francis.

Alfred knows China prefers him quiet, spread out on silk, silent and clean, out of the room before daybreak. He doesn’t really want to stay any longer than that, anyway.

Russia is a wild card. He's always been, and their shared history doesn't help anything. Sometimes he can see that Alfred has a rough time keeping up with the world America drives forward, and he lets Alfred rest, take it easy - maybe helps him as best he can. But Alfred knows he also tends to piss Ivan off on purpose, so sometimes he just lets Ivan do whatever he wants to him. It's never too much, he knows Ivan isn't that stupid.

Matthew and Arthur don't exactly like knowing what Alfred does in his own time, but they can't exactly stop him either. He's a superpower and he learns his mistakes on his own. Arthur knows what it feels like to want to be loved, so he lets Alfred find that love between expensive sheets and foreign tongues. Matthew's there to pick up the pieces when it gets to be too much, and he tells Alfred that if he thinks it's useful, then there's nothing wrong with it. They watch him, because they can't do anything else.


End file.
